Horcrux Horror
by erbkaiser
Summary: AU: fem!Harry (Harri) moves in with Sirius following her third year. But is she safe in the home of Sirius Black, with all the dark objects that house has hidden inside? Warning: not a fluffy or romantic story. Very dark subject matter. (formerly titled Sirius' Conquest). Slow updates.
1. Mistaken Identity

A/N: Warning, this is a very dark short story that earns its M rating. If you can't read about (implied) non-consensual sex: stop reading now!

For the QLFC we're writing about Horcruxes this round, and while I didn't get the Locket, I was thinking about it. Somehow this was the result.

* * *

**Sirius' Conquest  
****Chapter One: Mistaken Identity**

* * *

**_Now_**

Rose Harriet Potter, 'Harri' to friends, was a fourteen year old girl with long, shining black hair, enchanting green eyes, and a pleasing figure, even if she was a little short for her age. The only feature that ruined the image was a jagged lightning-bolt scar on her forehead.

Those that knew her well knew she was not really a happy girl, but even they would be shocked to see her now. For Harri was lying naked on a bed, curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs, and a strong arm possessively holding her close to a snoring male body. Not to mention the bloody mess between her legs that was now ruining the sheets.

* * *

To know how she ended up like that you'd have to know more about her life thus far.

Harri did not grow up a happy girl. Her earliest memories had long been lying on a cot in a cupboard under stairs shivering from a nightmare, only to be woken up by her aunt literally dragging her out and forcing her to make breakfast for the Dursley family.

She must have been around five years old at that point.

Her life changed when in the week prior to her eleventh birthday, a letter from Hogwarts was delivered by owl. Petunia and Vernon Dursley panicked, and they took Harri and Ursula – Harri's cousin, a fat and spoilt mean girl – away on a wild trip that eventually brought them to a lighthouse on a small island. Finally the letter senders caught up with them, and the gentle giant who introduced himself as Hagrid revealed that Harri was a witch.

She went to Hogwarts, and made friends, a first for her. Ursula had always made sure nobody talked to her 'freak cousin', so bossy Hermione and shy Neville were her first friends. They had come together on the Hogwarts Express: Harri had to make her own way to the train station and was running a little late, and literally bumped into a bushy haired brunette about her own age. This turned out to be Hermione and the two girls decided to share a compartment on the train. Along the ride, Neville joined them after Harri and Hermione looked for his toad with him.

She met other people during the train ride as well. Draco Malfoy, a posh and abrasive young Pureblood, who introduced himself by badmouthing Hermione for being from a new family and Neville for supposedly being a squib – a wizard without magic – and then had the _gall_ to suggest Harri would do well to become _one of his girlfriends_. Needless to say, the girls and Neville had shown the blond ponce the door.

A Ron Weasley proved to be no better. He showed up with a lie, claiming all the compartments were full (the girls knew better, from the toad hunt), and then demanding to see Harri's scar. When she objected, he had become as nasty as Malfoy and they had sent him off.

At school, she was sorted in Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, with her new friends. And the school year was hectic: she was forced to join the Quidditch team, had bad encounters with the nasty Professor Snape, and at the end of the year somehow ended up in a forbidden corridor filled with traps that had the Dark Lord Voldemort at the end – the same Dark Lord that had murdered her parents.

Second year was little better, with the annoying Ron's younger sister unwittingly releasing a Basilisk on the school. All while Harri had to deal with a pedophile teacher – Lockhart – who constantly tried to get her alone with him, and at the end of that year she somehow ended up getting her teacher hospitalized, and having to fight not just the Basilisk, but also a shade of a younger version of the Dark Lord again. She nearly died in the progress.

Third year should have been better as there were no murderous teachers or Basilisks. And their new Defence teacher, one Remus Lupin, was friendly to Harri and helped her with some advanced spells. Unfortunately a high security prisoner, Sirius Black, had escaped from the Azkaban prison and was rumoured to be after her.

And the Ministry had decided to place soul-sucking demons at the school to 'protect' them all… demons called Dementors, who were more interested in going after Harri than in supposedly hunting for a prisoner.

They had another effect on her besides causing fear. She could now clearly recall the memory of the night the Dark Lord had come after her parents, and hearing his cruel voice as he murdered her mother in front of her, before casting the Killing Curse at the helpless girl herself.

Harri was not looking forward to the end of her school year, but it turned out better than expected. And that's when her life changed once again.

* * *

"Rose, dear girl, you wouldn't let him get me, would you?" the fat man that had been Ron Weasley's rat pleaded. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin held him at wand point, and looked murderous.

"It's Harri," Harri spit back at him. "And no, I won't."

"Harri, but it's Peter! Wormtail! The traitor!" Sirius protested. "Come on, let me kill him… avenge your parents!"

"Sirius, think for a moment!" Harri interrupted him. "If you kill him, how can we clear your name? You are my godfather, right? So, can I come live with you?"

"Clear my name… wait… what… live with me?" Sirius looked at her with a strange expression. "You… you want to come live with me?"

"Yes, of course!" Harri exclaimed. "I hate living with the Dursleys, please, don't you want me?"

"Merlin, poppet, of course I want you," Sirius beamed at her. "So… err… how do we go about clearing my name?"

"Stun him so he can't turn back into a rat, then we're going straight to Professor McGonagall's office," Hermione suggested. "She can call the Aurors and have him arrested."

"I knew there was a reason I hung around with the smartest witch of her age," Harri beamed at her friend.

* * *

And so it went. Harri and Hermione went out first, followed by Sirius who had the stunned Peter Pettigrew floating in front of him. Professor Lupin levitated the injured Ron Weasley – the prat was still knocked out, fortunately. They all 'forgot' that Professor Snape was still lying stunned in the Shrieking Shack, and nobody could prove that Harri didn't 'accidentally' drive her heel into his crotch as he lay on the floor unconscious.

Professor McGonagall called the Aurors, and Sirius and Peter were taken away and in custody before Headmaster Dumbledore even knew what had happened.

Two weeks later, just in time for the end of school, Sirius and Peter had their trials. Sirius was cleared completely and received a hefty compensation, while Peter was sent to Azkaban, in a special animagus-proof cell. And Sirius got custody of Harri, despite Dumbledore's protests.

And she moved in with him, in his London home at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**_Yesterday Night_**

Harri was reading a book in the Black library. She was alone, with Sirius' House Elf Kreacher the only other living being in the house. Harri wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting from the summer so far, but she hadn't counted on Sirius basically leaving her alone for most of the day while he was out trying to pick his life back up. If she was quite honest with herself, she had been hoping for a parent figure, not a 'fun uncle', as Sirius wished to view himself.

Every night he seemed to be out partying, occasionally bringing a floozy home to his bed, and Harri had lost count of the number of strange – young – women she had found in the kitchen in the morning. Still, she was no stranger to taking care of herself, and at least she didn't have the Dursleys to deal with in her new home.

A loud banging broke her concentration, and when it continued she reluctantly put down her book. "Kreacher, what is that noise?" she called out.

The House Elf appeared from around the corner. "Half-Blood Mistress called Kreacher?" he asked.

Harri rolled her eyes. Kreacher had been raised to be a blood purist and made no attempt to hide his distaste of his 'blood traitor' master. Initially he had also been hostile to Harri, until she lost her temper and yelled at him for ten minutes straight. Ever since then the Elf appeared to respect her somewhat, and referred to her as his 'Half-Blood Mistress' rather than 'Blood-traitor's whore',

"I was asking if you knew what that noise was, Kreacher," Harri repeated.

"Nasty Blood-traitor is banging on the door," Kreacher said, a mean smirk appearing on his face.

"Sirius? Why isn't he using his key?" Harri wondered out loud, then let out a dramatic sigh. "Don't trouble yourself Kreacher, I will let him in," she said.

Needless to say opening the door for his master had been the last thing on Kreacher's mind, but Harri had no desire to expend energy in ordering Kreacher to do so, as she knew he would take his resentment out on her.

Having leeches placed in her knickers drawer once was enough, thank you.

Harri went down to the ground floor and opened the door. Instantly she had to take a step back from the heavy smell of alcohol, as Sirius stumbled inside.

"Merlin, Sirius, what have you been doing?" Harri mumbled. She was forced to catch him as he almost fell, and somehow managed to manoeuvre him into the drawing room and on a chair.  
"No slut today? Don't tell me, you struck out?" she asked rhetorically. She wasn't usually mean, but even she had to admit she was getting a little tired of his antics.

"Struck out? Never… a Black always wins," Sirius said in a slurred tone. "Merlin, my head is killing me… where am I?"

Harri rolled her eyes. "You're home, Sirius. And bloody wasted. Do you need something now, or can I go to bed?" she was a little tired, it was after midnight after all.

"Bed? Bed is good," Sirius slurred. "You go ahead… I just need a little break," he added.

Harri shot him an exasperated look and went to the stairwell. She went up to the second floor where she had claimed one of the bedrooms as hers, and went inside. Harri took off her jumper and shirt, placing them on a chair. Then she stripped off her pants, and then her bra and knickers. The Black House got hot during the summer, she had learned, so she only slept in a nightgown. Pulling said nightgown over her head, she walked to her bed, and climbed under the covers. Soon after she fell asleep, paying Sirius no more mind. Her 'uncle' would manage, she knew.

* * *

Sirius still sat in the drawing room, his head pounding. 'How exactly did I end back up here?' he wondered, the events of earlier when his goddaughter had helped him inside lost. Absentmindedly he fingered the locket he was carrying… he had found it in the trophy room before he left for the clubs that evening. The locket felt… comforting somehow, and thought it made him look classy. Sadly the birds didn't seem to agree. He had bought himself – and a number of birds – a lot of drinks, and had also taken a few pills that were going about of some Muggle drug, but sadly all the girls he had tried to hook up with had rejected him, so eventually he had gone home deflated.

"Well, looks like I have a date with Mrs Palmer," Sirius said out loud, sounding bitter.

_'__You're thinking of wanking off? But what about your date?'_ a thought came to him.

"Date?" Sirius wondered out loud. "I thought I… they weren't interested?"

_'__She's already in bed, waiting for you… you don't want to disappoint her, do you?'_

"Disappoint? No woman ever regrets a night with the great Sirius Black!" Sirius declared loudly. Then he groaned, his head was killing him.

"Kreacher!" he yelled out.

The Elf walked in the room, and Sirius wasted no time: "Bring me a Head-ache Potion!" he ordered.

Kreacher scowled, but complied. He walked out, and came back with a steaming cup. Sirius downed it, and instantly he felt better. He was still wasted, but his head no longer felt as if the Quidditch World Cup afterparty was being held there.

"Ah, that's better," Sirius said to him self.

_'__Don't forget your date,'_ the voice in his head reminded him.

Sirius plastered a wide smile on his face, and went upstairs to hunt for his woman.

"Morgana's tits, where is that bint?" he muttered to himself. He had started on the top floor where his bedroom was, but both his own and his late brother's room were empty. It was the same with the guest bedrooms on the third floor, and the Master Bedroom on the second floor.

Sirius opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms… and instantly saw the bed was occupied. To further make it clear he had the right room, he heard the soft drone of a sleeping person.

_'__Crap, she fell asleep already. Mrs Palmer it is,'_ he thought.

_'__Don't be a fool… she came home with you, and you owe her a good time,'_ the other voice protested. _'Don't let her down… she'll be happy to be woken up by her skilled lover.'_

_'__That's right, I owe it to her,'_ Sirius mentally agreed. He went inside the room, and gently lifted the cover of the sleeping form. Revealed before him were shapely female legs, rising up to a tight little bum seemingly only covered by a thin night gown… he followed the form up to a small, but appetizing bosom, and since she was lying on her side facing him, he could see her slightly parted inviting lips, her cute button-like nose, and her closed eyes… black, smooth hair framing everything…

Sirius froze. _'This is wrong,'_ a part of him brought up as he strained to remember what he knew her from.

_'__Get to it, she's waiting for you,'_ the voice reminded him. It seemed to be louder than the complaining part, and the thought of a fun rump with the sleeping young woman was causing parts of Sirius' anatomy to wake up.

Gently he reached for the nightgown and moved it up, revealing the girls's white inner thighs. He reached out and softly stroked it, and the girl let out a moan in her sleep.

_'__See? She wants you… give her what she is begging for,'_ the voice suggested.

And Sirius gave in.

* * *

Harri woke up suddenly. She had been having a rather erotic dream starring her former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood and her, but now she clearly felt the bed shift below her as _someone_ lowered themselves next to her.

"Huh? What…?" she tried to clear her sleepy mind, but too late: she clearly felt two strong hands take her gown by the shoulders, and with a single tear it was ripped off her body.

Harri's consciousness returned as she realised that the person – man - in her bed had now gotten her naked, and she made to scream but it was too late, he moved over her and stole her breath by planting his lips over her. She nearly gagged from the strong taste of alcohol, and while she was fighting that sensation as well as the shock, _he_ managed to spread her legs.

Harri's mind was racing a mile a minute as she began to feebly fight off her attacker, and she felt mortified when _his_ hand reached between her legs.

The erotic dream she had been having meant that she was _wet_…

Harri whimpered as a foreign finger invaded her core, and another, and another. The assailant still had his lips pressed over hers, and the booze fumes were having an effect on her. Finally he released her lips and she inhaled to scream…but even though she felt the air stream out her lungs, she made no sound.

"Hush baby… I cast a silencing spell so we won't wake Harri," Sirius' slurred voice said. Harri yelled silently at him to stop, that _she_ was Harri, now that she thought she realised what was going on… but it proved feeble. Something hot and massive prodded against her core, and despite her attempts to fight back, the massive spear ripped her hymen open and all was lost.

* * *

**_Now_**

The entity in the locket would smile, if it could. Originally a simple locket made by Salazar Slytherin for his family, his distant heir Tom Riddle had perverted it, and placed a part of his own self in it. And that part took immense pleasure out of the pain of the girl whimpering on the bed… it could hardly wait for its unwitting host to wake up and realise what he had done.


	2. Morning Surprise

**Chapter 2: Morning Surprise**

Sirius woke up in an empty bed and with a horrible hangover. It took him some time to get his bearings but then he realised he was back home, in one of the guest bedrooms.

'_Wait, didn't I have someone with me last night?_' he thought, then let out a groan. There was a distinct smell in the room, and the bed had a definite wet spot, but he was most surely alone.

Sirius got up from the bed and searched for his clothes, finding none. Kreacher must've already put them in the wash, he realised. He _was_ wearing an ornate locket, and struggled to remember where it came from... then he realised it was one he had taken from the drawing room, before he left for the Muggle club last night.

Sirius stretched once more, then stepped out the door, not caring about his nudity. Next to the small bedroom he had apparently crashed in last night was a tiny bathroom, and he went inside to wash up.

The shower in the tub was running, and through the screen Sirius saw an unmistakable female form soaping up. _Little Padfoot_ stirred at the notion his partner from last night was just a few steps away. She liked her shower hot it seemed, much of the bathroom was fogged up.  
'_I'll surprise her_,' Sirius thought, and crept closer. Slowly he opened the shower screen.

The girl was standing with her back to him, and had her eyes closed as she held her head back under the water, just letting it rush over her. Her long and wet black hair almost reached to her bum, which was the tightest Sirius had seen since his Hogwarts days. With her standing at a slight angle compared to him, he could just see the water flow over her apple-sized breasts.

'_Go in with her, she wants you_,' a voice in his head said. That was all the convincing Sirius needed. He stepped over the side of the bath, and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her from the back, stepping under the shower with her. He lowered his head and took in the scent of her hair.

Harri froze as she felt his arms wrap around her, and his stiff rod press against her bum. "Si – Sirius?" she asked, a little panicked.

"Hmmm honey, you smell good," said Sirius. "Bad girl, you were gone this morning..."

Harri stiffened as his right hand reached for her right breast, and cupped it, letting her nipple graze against the palm of his hand. His left hand slowly moved down past her rib cage to her bum, then beyond. She let out a small moan and arched back against him as she felt a finger penetrate her gently.

"Kinky little witch, getting wet already?" Sirius let out a slight groan and pinched her nipple with his right hand, while he explored her below with his other one.

"It... it's not me... it's the shower," Harri protested. She mentally cursed her body for giving in.  
_'Don't lie to yourself... you know it feels good,' _a voice in her head seemed to say.

"Liar, liar... you are wet all over," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Tell me you want it."

"I... I don't... please, just go..." Harri feebly protested. It was hard to keep her head straight with him assaulting two erogenous zones at once, and his hot breath on her neck... not to mention the _thing_ she felt pressing against her. She let out in involuntary moan and leant forward against the wall to steady herself.  
_'Stop protesting... you want him as much as he wants you,'_ the same voice from before seemed to whisper.

"Tell me you want me to take you in the shower like a common whore," Sirius growled and then licked her neck. He added a second finger of his left hand, and started pumping in her.

Harri moaned and felt her legs go weak. Last night had hurt, but other than a little soreness the pain was gone now and instead it felt so good... oh so good...

"You want me to fuck you, little slut?" Sirius grinned, and removed his left hand. He brought it up to her face. "Taste yourself... see how wet you are."

Harri felt fear, but also the sheer _need_ to have him continue.  
_'Take it, you want it,'_ that strange voice commanded.

Harri opened her mouth, and allowed him to move a finger in. The taste was not as all as gross as she had feared, in fact, it was mostly tasteless, maybe a little sweet. But the idea of being so naughty turned her on and she moaned again.

"Here I come... get ready for me baby," Sirius growled in her ear. Harri let out a shudder as he forced her against the wall and lifted her up, then she let out a scream of unmistakable joy as he entered her, filling her completely in one thrust.

Sirius groaned as he felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. "Merlin, you're tight," he said. He placed his hands around her thin waist and pulled her up so that her feet left the ground.

Harri screamed from the pleasure as he slid even deeper inside her, and her mind went blank as she experienced her first orgasm that she had not induced with her own fingers. Sirius felt her shudder and moved one hand down to her clit, pinching and rolling it as she spasmed over him, helping prolong her pleasure.

Harri drooled from the unending waves of joy which took over her entire nervous system. Finally it subsided and she became aware of a voice telling her to ask him to _love_ her. "Sirius... kiss me, kiss me," she begged.

The former Prisoner of Azkaban mentally congratulated himself as he heard that. '_That never fails... once you go Black, you never go back,_' he mentally quipped.

"Lift your right leg honey," he instructed her. She complied and he moved both hands around her waist again, then flipped her over while she was still impaled on him.

Hungrily he mashed his mouth against hers for a kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as he increased his thrusts inside her, pushing her back up against the wall. A tiny part of his brain was screaming for attention, that he knew who she was, but he didn't want to listen just yet. At the moment all he cared for was that she was his eager and hot lover.

"I'm close honey, I'm going to cum inside you," he warned her.

"Oh... oh... oh... yes... yes... inside..." she moaned, in tune with his thrusts.

"Oh Merlin... here it coooooommmmeeeesss!" Sirius yelled out, as his balls twitched and he began painting her insides white.

"Oh god... I can feel it... inside me..." she panted, having her arms and legs wrapped around him as he held her pinned against the wall.  
_'Good girl... see how amazing it feels? You love this,'_ the voice said.

Finally Sirius felt he was done, and he bent down to kiss her again. While they were kissing he allowed her to get back to her feet, although she proved unable to stand and instead sank down on her knees under the still flowing shower stream.

Sirius leant against the wall partially over her, letting the water fall over his back as he waited to get his breath back. '_That was an amazing screw_' he thought.  
He looked down at her. The way she was seated her long black hair fell around her breasts. He saw a nipple poking through, and at that sight her stirred again.

"Oh Sirius, not again," the girl said, sounding tired.

The confusion he had had in his head all the time cleared, and Sirius felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. "Ha... Harri?" he asked, fearing the answer.

She looked up, a sated smile on her face. "I'm going to get dressed now, and see if Kreacher made us some breakfast," his goddaughter said. "We can talk later, right?"

"... right," Sirius agreed. Mortified, he watched her carefully get to her feet and step over the tub's edge. As she towelled off he tried to reconcile the idea of the best screw he had had in his life with the fact that she was his goddaughter... a girl who was less than twice his age.

'_Oh Merlin, I raped her..._' he thought.

'_What rape? She was begging you to fuck her just now,_' a voice said.

'_But I am supposed to be responsible for her! She trusted me!_'

'_And you gave her exactly what she needed. What purpose does a guardian have other than make sure his charge is happy? Doesn't she deserve happiness more than anyone else?_'

'_Yes... but she is Prongs's kid! I am her godfather, not some school mate of hers!_'

'_Would you rather she have her virginity taken by some older boy who'd hurt her, and pass her around to his friends? With her bad upbringing, she would clamp on to the first boy that paid her any attention... you don't want her to end up as the play thing of all of Slytherin House, do you?_'

'_True... boys her age cannot be trusted..._'

'_See? She's much better off with you. Only you can make her happy, only you can keep her safe. She loves you, and you love her. Nothing is wrong with that._'

"Nothing is wrong with that," Sirius repeated out loud. He absent-mindedly fingered the locket that still hung around his neck.

Finally he stopped the water flow and stepped out of the tub. He towelled off, then went up the stairs to his bedroom to get some fresh clothes. The locket was still hanging around his neck as he dressed and went down the stairs.

Harri had finished eating and was sitting in a chair watching him as he came in, looking a little nervous. "Can... can we talk?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I eat while we do?" Sirius added. Harri nervously waited while he took some of the prepared sandwiches and ate.

"I... I think we should talk about just now. And last night," Harri said. She refused to meet his eyes.

"It was amazing," Sirius said in a reassuring tone. "Merlin, I love you, girl."

"You... you love me?" Harri looked up. Her big green eyes were glistening with tears, Sirius saw. He got up from his chair and walked around the table, then took her head in his hands and kissed her. She opened her mouth as he licked her lips, and again their tongues duelled.

She looked flushed and a little out of it as he released her. "I love you," he repeated.

_'That's what you wanted to hear... tell him what you feel,'_ the voice inside Harri commanded.  
"Oh... oh Sirius... I... I love you, too," Harri stammered back. "Was... was I any good?"

"You're a natural," Sirius told her. He scooted out a chair next to her and sat down, then took both her hands between his. "It felt so right, as if we're made for each other. You loved it too, I know it."

"It felt... nice," Harri agreed. "Can... can we do it again?"

"As often as you want," Sirius said. "I am going to teach you all there is to know, baby. In fact..." he grinned a bit, and scooted forward, then guided her hands to his belt.  
"You're just too damn beautiful... why don't you take my trousers off, and I'll teach you how to give a blow job?"

Harri froze, and looked up at him. "Isn't... isn't that dirty?"

"Not between lovers," Sirius told her. "And we are lovers, my beautiful, sexy Harri... we're sleeping in the big bedroom from now on, what do you say?"

Harri inhaled sharply, then exhaled. In again and out... then she nodded.

"See? I knew you liked it, baby girl... now, why don't you kneel before me, and get to it? The sooner you start, the sooner we can move on to other fun things..." Sirius felt his member straining against the cloth.

This summer would be amazing, he thought. He had no idea where the locket had come from, but it was his good luck charm from now on.

* * *

A/N: I decided to extend this one shot into a longer story. I won't make any promises about an update schedule, but there's definitely more to tell in this story.

A/N 2: Made a change to this chapter showing that Sirius is not the only one 'hearing' things.


	3. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

_A/N: I made some edits to the previous chapter after first uploading it, please check if you read the latest version._

* * *

Harri's first period started while she was in her first year of Hogwarts. Harri had no idea what was going on: the primary she had been sent to didn't bother informing their students, and Petunia wanted to wait for her 'darling Ursula' to start before she bothered telling 'the Freak'. Therefore it had been her dorm mates Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati who had explained what was happening to her.

Ever since, her period had been somewhat irregular. Had she gone to Madam Pomfrey the medi-witch could have told her this had to do with Harri's unhealthy eating pattern. During the summer the Dursleys nearly starved her and it took a long time at Hogwarts before her stomach grew accustomed to having more food again.

So when Harri's period didn't come about two weeks after she had moved in the big bed with Sirius, she wasn't worried and dismissed it. She had more on her mind: Sirius seemed intent to make up for years of a dry spell why he had been imprisoned by taking her whenever he saw her, and she didn't even need the little voice in the back of her head any longer to tell her to accept it.

Starve someone of attention for a decade, and then deliver her in the hands of someone who tells her she's special, that they love her, and that they desire her, and is it any surprise she begins to believe she loves him? Harri genuinely felt in love with Sirius and therefore gladly knelt before him to suck his cock, even though she would find even the notion of it degrading had it been anyone else. And when he wanted to take her arse, she only hesitated a moment before she allowed him to put her on top of some pillows as he claimed that hole as well.

Harri may not have been happy in the past, but now she was a very sated and satisfied young woman.

Still, they had more planned that summer than exploring the various beds, tubs, tables, walls, carpets, and even stairs of Grimmauld Place together. It was the year of the Quidditch World Cup, and England was the host. And even though England was again defeated before reaching the Round of Sixteen, the Wizarding part of the country was enthralled by the sport. The semi-finals were held on Wednesday, two weeks before Hogwarts would start again, and everyone learned the finalists would be Ireland versus Bulgaria.

"Love, you play a little bit of Quidditch, don't you?" Sirius brought up out of the blue that Friday. The post owl had just come and he was reading through his mail, while Harri was lying on the library floor's carpet near him, wearing only a pair of knickers as she listened to the Wizarding Wireless.

With a slightly annoyed look on her face Harri moved her head up and looked at him. "A little bit, Sirius? I'll have you know that except for that one match with the Dementors, I have an unbeaten record!" She glared at him. Probably the effect would've been much better had she not been nearly naked at that point.

"I'm just teasing you," Sirius said and with a sleight of hand he brought forth an envelope, handing it to her. "Take a look, and tell me what you think?"

Harri stood up, and carefully took the envelope from him. It wouldn't be the first time he pranked her, but her mistrust was unnecessary this time as it turned out to contain four tickets... tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Finals that would be held that next Monday.

"Are... are these... these real?" She inspected them as if they were religious icons. In a way, to a Quidditch fanatic like she was, they were.

"They're the genuine article all right. You know how the Ministry wants to get back in my good graces and all? We-e-ell a little note to Fudge that my darling goddaughter and her friends would like to see the match, and..."

"Oh, Sirius!" Harri _squeed_, and jumped in his lap, beginning to lavish him with kisses.

Laughing he pushed her off. "So, any idea who you want to invite? We have two spares."

Harri scrunched her cute face as she thought. "Well, Hermione of course... she's not that much into the sport but she'll love seeing all the foreign wizards and witches... and maybe, Neville?"

Sirius frowned. She wanted to invite a boy? That would not do. "I'm sure Neville won't be allowed to go, you know how his grandmother is. What about that other girl from your dorm, Lavender was it?"

"Lav?" Harri considered it, then nodded. "Good idea! It would be nice seeing her again before school starts. Oh wow, oh wow, I can't believe I'm going!" She bounced excitedly on his lap.

"Well then... how about you show me how grateful you are, and then we can invite those friends of yours? I have a wizarding tent big enough for the four of us, and a prime spot reserved," Sirius said.

"I love you so much," Harri beamed at him. She knelt down, and began to undo his fly.

X – X – X – X

Hermione sent an owl back the same day that she would be delighted to come, and stay with them for the rest of the week until school started. Lavender floo called that evening, thanking them both profusely and affirming she would also come. Both girls would come over on Sunday, and they would spend the night at the Quidditch World Cup field in Sirius' tent, then on Tuesday after the festivities were over Lavender would return home while Hermione would come back to London with them.

Harri was sleeping in Sirius' bed, his arms around her as she spooned up against him. He had given her at least three orgasms before she fell in a deep sleep. It was now almost morning, and she began to have a strange dream.

Her viewpoint was far too low to the ground, as if she was even smaller than a toddler, as large as a cat or a dog maybe. Her vision was also somewhat distorted, and her hearing was strange, as if she was not hearing things normally. She also had no control over her movements, as she moved across what appeared to be a garden that had seen little maintenance, towards a looming, dark house.

She moved through an open door, and went up some stairs. At the top of the stairs, she realised an old man was waiting at a door.

The door stood ajar, and voices could be heard: "Nagini is still out hunting, my Lord," said the first one

"Later," a strangely ethereal voice answered. "Move me closer to the fire, Barty."

Harri saw the man standing near the door creep a little closer. She wanted to warn him away as she didn't trust the situation, but just as she could not move, she could not speak, either.

"My lord, is the plan still to wait until after the Quidditch World Cup?" the first voice asked.

"Yes, of course. The Ministry is monitoring all Dark Magic closely, and to strike now would be to overplay our hand. Next week, my trusty follower, next week you can take his place and then you will be ready to deliver Rose Potter into my hands."

The sleeping Harri frowned. Nobody called her Rose, everyone knew she preferred Harri. And what was this about the World Cup?

"My lord... what about the ritual? Don't you need... a physical form for it?" the first voice spoke up once more.

"Losing Bertha Jorkins was a setback, yes. I had planned on her child becoming my new host, but your failure let her get to a dagger and slit her own throat."

"I know I failed, Lord, and will accept your punishment," the first voice spoke remorsefully.

"It does not matter much in the long run," the ethereal voice continued. "There has been an... interesting development with young Rose, and she will serve her purpose well."

Harri – or rather the thing she was occupying, as she slowly realised – moved past the listening man, startling him, and went inside the room. Through its eyes she saw a dark cloud hover in front of a kneeling man whose features she could not make out as he had his back to her. The cloud had eyes somehow, and they bored in _her_ eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Take out your wand, Barty," a voice came from the cloud. "We have an eaves-dropper at the door, a filthy Muggle. Kill him."

The man rose, and determinedly strode to the door. Harri's eyes were transfixed on the cloud's – on Voldemort's.

"I will see you soon in person Rose," he spoke to her. Then he began to laugh, an evil cackle. A bright green light lit up the room as a spell was cast in the hallway behind them, and Harri was forced out of the... dream and into her own body.

She turned on her side and retched, emptying her stomach as she shivered.

"Harri? Oh Merlin, Harri?" Sirius woke up with her, and held her as she shivered.

"It was him Sirius, Voldemort," Harri stammered. "He is back, he's coming for me."

"Hush now baby, hush," Sirius rocked her against him until she fell asleep again.

X – X – X – X

Kreacher had cleaned the sheets even while she slept and the horror of the dream had mostly passed when they got to the breakfast table.

"I don't think you should tell Dumbledore," said Sirius. "He treats you weird as it is, and what can he do, really?"

"Yeah... I agree," Harri nodded her head. "It's enough that we know _he_ is out there. You'll... you'll protect me, won't you, Sirius?"

"Always, love," Sirius promised. Harri was content. Her scar hurt a fair bit, but being around Sirius made her feel safe.

There was no more bad dream, but Harri was still nauseous the next morning. Fortunately Hermione arrived later that day with the Knight Bus, and Lavender flooed in. Sirius fled to the library to escape the excited _squeeing_ only three teenage girls could produce. When the noise didn't drop after two hours he had enough.

"Harri, I'm going out. Kreacher will serve dinner for you three, don't break the house down while I'm out, all right?" he called up the stairs.

"Okay, bye Sirius / Bye, Mr Black!" the girls yelled down, and Sirius fled for his own sanity.

"He'll be gone until late tonight... so... let's have a party, girls," Harri proposed. They were all sitting on the big bed on the third floor, which normally was left unoccupied, but Sirius had suggested Harri and her friends bunk there for now. Usually Harri and he slept in the Master Bedroom on the second floor but of course, with others in the house, that was not an option.

"I brought the Gladrags catalogue," Lavender produced a lingerie advertisement from her bag. "Why don't we have a measurement party?"

"Really?" Hermione huffed, "Isn't there something more productive we could do with our time?"

Harri and Lavender shared a look, then dove in on Hermione: "Tickle fight!"

Hermione squealed under the assault but gave as good as she got. Eventually the measurement party got under way after all.

"You've gone up a full cup size since school ended. Trying to overtake me, bitch?" Lavender removed the measurement rope from Harri's chest, and stuck out her tongue.

"32B, and I bet soon it'll be a 34," Harri stuck out her own tongue. Lavender had been the first girl to develop actual tits in their dorm room, but she had finally got some competition in Harri now.

Hermione looked a little dejected. She was still an A cup, 32A by the measurements Lavender had just completed.

"Don't worry Herms, you'll get there," Harri hugged her close.

"Don't call me Herms, 'Rose'," Hermione said back.

Harri replied by throwing a pillow at her, and soon the entire room was filled with feathers and fluff.

'_Thank Merlin for House Elves cleaning up after us,_' Harri thought a bit as the three witches listened to the wireless while Lavender showed them the new nail polish colours she had brought.

Sirius had told them they would leave for the World Cup the following morning at seven a.m. so the girls didn't stay up too late after Kreacher served them dinner. By the time they got under the covers of the big bed, Lavender taking the left side facing the window, Hermione the centre, and Harri the right side, Sirius was not yet back, but Harri assured them he would come.

Deep in the night Hermione woke up, startled by something. Lavender was breathing slowly next to her and obviously fast asleep and Hermione turned on her other side to check on Harri, when she found that part of the bed empty. She guessed Harri might be on the loo, and waited for her to return. But Harri didn't come back. Silently Hermione got up from the bed, and crept to the door. She exited and knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Harri, you there?"  
Getting no reply, she opened it, and found it empty.

She heard a little noise coming from down the stairs, and softly walked to the stairwell. As she got closer she realised she heard the creaking of bed springs, and muffled moans and grunts. She was about to descend them to check when Kreacher, the Black's House Elf, appeared.  
"Mistresses' friend should be in bed," he said.

"I... I was just checking..." Hermione stammered.

"Mistresses' friend should go back to bed now before she disturbs Master," Kreacher said. He stopped in front of her on the stairwell and blocked her path.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologised. She went back in the bedroom and crawled back under the covers, wondering about the implications of what she heard.

She waited a long time and dozed off again, only to wake as the room lit up a little when someone opened the door. Hermione pretended to be asleep as Harri closed the door behind her, and softly got on the bed and back under the covers. Keeping her breathing steady, Hermione waited until after Harri had stopped stirring and seemed to be asleep again.  
Gently she pulled away the cover and looked at her fellow Gryffindor as she lay there asleep. Harri's hair was matted against her head and she had a sweaty shine, almost a glow, all over. Hermione pulled the cover away a little more, and saw a wet spot forming between Harri's legs. Letting curiosity guide her, she carefully and slowly moved her hand there, dipping in a finger. She brought it back up to inspect and found it was a white, thick liquid of sorts.

_'We need to have a talk in private, girl,'_ Hermione decided before she let sleep overtake her again.


	4. Malign

**Malign**

"Up you get girls, the portkey goes off in 30 minutes! I don't care if you're dressed or not, but we're leaving!" Sirius bellowed in the room, startling the threesome.

"Get out! We'll come down when we're ready!" Lavender yelled back. She had an older brother, and was used to being woken up like that in the morning.

"Dibs on the shower," Harri called, jumping out of the bed and rushing to the nearby bedroom.

"Bitch!" Lavender called after her, grinning. "Sleep well, Hermione?" she asked her fellow Gryffindor.

Hermione looked at the bed where Harri had spent _part_ of her night. There was a definite wet spot there.

"Wrackspurts on the brain, Hermione?" Lavender gave Hermione a playful push.

"Don't you start with Wrackspurts, one Looney is bad enough," Hermione laughed, pushing Lavender back.

Eventually they all got in the shower, somehow made it downstairs in time, and even got the chance to wolf down some food before Sirius had them all take a length of rope. The rope was their portkey and at seven on the dot it activated. The four twirled through the air as they zipped over England, then descended towards a grassy knoll. Sirius and Lavender both landed on their feet, but Harri lost her balance and crashed into Hermione, sending them both rolling on the floor. Laughing, Sirius walked up to them and offered them both a hand to help them up.

"All right, off you go, there's more people coming in," a bored looking man told them, and Sirius took the girls down the hill, still holding Harri and Hermione's hands. Lavender took Harri's other hand and they looked at the sea of tents they were walking to with excited eyes.

Sirius extracted himself from the three and exchanged some Muggle bills with a confused looking man at the entrance, then guided them to where his tent was already set up. They stepped inside, revealing it was much larger than the outside promised, and Harri exclaimed, "I love magic!"

Lavender giggled, Hermione smiled, and Sirius looked happy at them as he showed them the two big bedrooms inside. "You girls can share the right one, it's just slightly bigger, I'll take the left," he suggested. The girls agreed.

"Girls, I've got a money purse for you all, feel free to spend it," Sirius threw them each one. "It's on me, or rather, on our good Minister," he added, with a grin. "Now off you trot, I need some rest after dealing with the three of you!"

Excited, the three girls ran out into the field of tents. There were people from all over the world there and they sold everything from exotic food to strange knick-knacks to caged magical animals. After a while they ran into some Hogwarts students, including their yearmate Seamus Finnegan. Lavender had a small crush on the Irish boy – neither Hermione nor Harri understood why – so she wanted to walk with him for a bit, allowing Hermione finally the chance to have Harri alone.

They bought some ice cream from a pretty tanned female vendor, then found a bench where they could sit and eat it.  
"Harri... I woke up last night, and you weren't in your bed," Hermione brought up carefully.

Harri coughed, a piece of ice cream going down the wrong pipe as she suddenly inhaled. "– _Cough_ – Huh? – _cough_ – what?" she asked, catching her breath.

"You were gone a long time," Hermione added, watching her friend carefully.

"I was on the loo," Harri said defensively. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You weren't, I checked. And when I got near the stairs, I heard strange noises from downstairs."

"I don't know what you mean," Harri snapped at her, then let out a sigh. "Hermione, drop it, please," she pleaded. "Whatever you think is going on, I'm happy. Really happy. Don't ruin it for me. Please?" she took Hermione's right hand between hers, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and gnawed on it, unaware she was doing so. Then she nodded. "I'll keep silent. For you."

"Thank you," Harri smiled. Then she leant in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. And then she pushed her off the bench. "Tag, you're it," Harri said, grinning.

"_Honestly!_ Aren't we a little too old for this?" Hermione huffed, but a smile appeared on her face. Harri stuck out her tongue, and Hermione jumped to her feet to chase after her as Harri ran into the crowd.

The money purses were a lot lighter by the time the three girls rejoined Sirius for dinner in their tent. Fortunately common sense prevailed and he didn't try to light a camp fire like some wizards did, instead he had Kreacher bring food over from home.

Sirius told them wild stories about his own Hogwarts days and how he and his friend had been pranksters that made the Weasley twins' antics pale in comparison, until they all retired for bed. Sirius cast a silencing spell on the bedrooms so they wouldn't hear each other – or "So your giggling won't keep me up all night," as he put it.

The girls were too worked up to sleep yet, and Harri ducked back in the living room area, returning with a six pack of butterbeers. They all toasted the low alcoholic drink, and relaxed. After a while Lavender got a mischievous look. "Let's play truth or dare," she proposed.

"I'm in," Harri said immediately. Hermione let out a groan.

"Two for, one abstains: the ayes have it," Lavender clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, but since you proposed it, I get to start," Harri cut in. "Soo... Lav... Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lavender answered.

"How far have you let any boy get?" Harri grinned as she asked it. Hermione also scooted closer as Lavender gulped.

"I let lucky guy slip his hand inside my bra," she said in a low voice.

"Ooh... who?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"One question only," Lavender stuck out her tongue. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said. With the look on Lavender's face she was sure it would be an embarrassing question.

"Kiss Harri as if you're lovers," Lavender ordered.

"What? But..." Hermione protested.

"I don't mind, pucker up baby," Harri quipped.

"_Honestly_, can't you think of something else?" Hermione protested to Lavender.

"You know the rules, you can't back down on a dare or you have to do a double," Lavender reminded her of the house rules.

Hermione sighed dramatically, then grabbed Harri's head with both her hands, and mashed her mouth on the slightly smaller girl's. Heavily blushing, she pulled away a moment later, and asked Lavender, "Satisfied?"

"How is she?" Lavender asked Harri.

Harri grinned. "You'll have to find out for yourself, Lav luv. Okay, Hermione, your turn."

Hermione wanted some payback, and said, "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lavender answered.

"Which boy in Hogwarts would you give your virginity to?"

Lavender blinked, then blushed. "I'll take a double dare instead," she said softly.

"Nooo, you have to tell us now," Harri laughed.

"No, I refuse," Lavender stuck out her tongue. "Double dare, Hermione?"

"One moment, while I ask Harri for ideas," Hermione gave Lavender a smirk, and huddled close with Harri.

Lavender sat fidgeting until Hermione poked her head back up, and said, "Step one: strip down to your knickers and bra, and step two: knock on Sirius' door and ask him if he can got get us some more butterbeer."

"Ooh, you're a couple of evil witches," Lavender blushed. But rules were rules... she stripped, and stepped out. Harri and Hermione rushed to the door and watched through the half-opened frame as Lavender, all her assets on display, knocked on Sirius' door and asked the question.

Sirius dropped the book he was holding, then murmured something back. Lavender rushed back, took a pillow, and slammed it against Hermione.  
"Oh my god! Did you see how he was looking at me? You're evil!" she complained to Hermione, blushing deeply.

"Don't blame me, that was Harri's idea," Hermione defended herself, giggling as she tried to duck out of the way of Lavender's strikes.

"I'll get you," Lavender promised.

"Not if you can't catch me," Harri stuck out her tongue, and rushed out the bedroom. Lavender and Hermione chased her.

By the time Sirius came back with more butterbeer the two girls had Harri pinned on the floor, and were tickling her. Sirius watched them for a bit before he coughed to announce his presence.  
Instantly Lavender shot to her feet, realised she was still only wearing her bra and knickers, and rushed back in the bedroom. Hermione had on a shift as well, but this did little to hide her figure, and she blushed as she crawled up and mumbled, "hi," to Sirius.

Harri was not ashamed of getting caught with her nightgown moved up to her waist, but for Hermione's sake she pushed it back down, stood up, and took the butterbeer carton from Sirius. "Thanks," she said, then leant in and whispered something Hermione could not catch. Sirius shot her a wink in return.

Harri and Hermione went back in their bedroom, and the three finished the butterbeers. Lavender proved to be a lightweight and dozed off, and Harri proposed they get some sleep.

Hermione was a notorious light sleeper, and woke about two hours later. She noticed Harri was missing again, and as she moved closer to the dividing wall between the two bedrooms she realised the silencing spell must still be up, as she heard nothing. She debated sneaking over to confirm Harri was with Sirius, but honestly felt a little too tired. By the time she woke up again, Harri had made it back to the girl's side and was fast asleep, and was forming a small wet spot where she lay.

X – X – X – X

The lead up to the match was if at all possible, more insane than the previous day. Thousands of wizards from all over the world were there and they had to hold hands to not be separated as they made their way to the stadium.  
"I got us seats next to the Minister's box, all the way on the top, the best ones," Sirius yelled over the din. He was wearing an Irish flag as a cape, having bought one the day before. They passed a few familiar faces on their way up, including the Malfoys – Sirius and Narcissa pretended not to see each other, and Draco sneered at the three Gryffindor girls – and then finally made it to a small cabin-like box on the top.  
"We're first in the box, so take whatever seat you want," Sirius told them. Harri and Lavender rushed to the front. Hermione took a seat on Harri's left, and Sirius deposited himself on Harri's right between her and Lavender.

The match was opened by Ludo Bagman from a few booths over where they were sitting, and it began with some Veela cheerleaders for the Bulgarian team. Sirius got up as entranced and tried to climb over the railing but an annoyed Harri pulled him back. As Sirius shot her a sheepish grin and sat back down, Harri shot him a grin back, and sat down on his lap. Hermione was focused on the Irish players as they flew out, and didn't notice that Harri took the flag from Sirius' back and laid it over the seat, covering their lower half from view.

The match began and it was faster than anything Hermione had ever seen. It seemed more than combat than a match, with how violently the chasers crashed into each other, with how fast the bludgers were smashed, and the overall intensity. Oohs and aaahs came from the crowd on every attack.

All three girls were hanging over the side of the box watching the players. During a brief lull, after the Bulgarian seeker had tricked the Irish one into following him a dive and thereby crashing into the ground, Hermione looked to her side and saw Harri had a very flushed face. Sirius sat back in his chair with a grimace, his hands on Harri's waist.

Hermione paled as she realised they were fucking in public, only the strategically placed flag hiding the evidence, and she tried to catch Lavender's eye to see if she knew what was going on.

"Great match!" Lavender suddenly shouted, turning her head to the other girls.

"Oh yessss..." Harri murmured, shooting Lavender a thumbs up. Lavender laughed, assuming Harri was far too into Quidditch again, and resumed watching the match. Hermione on the other hand watched the shameless couple next to her. Now that she realised what was going on it was obvious... Harri's nipples strained against her shirt and were visible even though the dark haired girl was also wearing a bra, the way in which she slightly rose up and down on Sirius' lap directly corresponded to their muffled groans, and both were sweaty.

Harri smirked as she saw Hermione pay more attention to her than to the match, and moved the cloth covering them a little out of the way. The brunette watched entranced as she saw Harri's perky little bum move up, and just a few inches of Sirius' member were visible, before Harri planted herself down again, groaning loud.

Hermione felt her nipples harden and shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she felt herself get wet. But there was no denying that seeing her best friend be so daring was _hot_, even if it was wrong. Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable... she was still a virgin, and hadn't even imagined Harri would be... active. Everyone had expected Lavender to be the first of their group, including Lavender herself. And Hermione definitely never would've thought it would be Harri with Sirius.

A loud yell sounded through the stadium. Harri forgot all pretence and moaned out loud as she shuddered on top of Sirius' lap, then beckoned Hermione closer with a finger. Hermione complied, Harri grabbed her head, and kissed her deeply to muffle her moans as she came. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt Harri's tongue enter her mouth and was absolutely unsure how to react to that.

"Wow! You _are_ into Quidditch," Lavender said, slightly jealous when Harri released a flushed-faced Hermione. Harri sheepishly grinned at her other class mate as she shifted in place. Hermione licked her lips, completely baffled as to why Harri had kissed her. Or why she had leant in to allow her to. Lavender exitedly looked to the field again as the Irish team made their victory flight, followed by the somewhat disappointed Bulgarians, Krum holding the snitch high.

"_Tonight_," Harri mouthed to Hermione, as she rose a little and pulled her skirt back down, Sirius pulling his trousers back up at the same time. Sirius finally noticed Hermione watching him. "Err... some match, right?" he said, smiling.

"I can't believe what I've seen," Hermione said, catching Harri's eyes.

Harri got up from Sirius' lap – no sight of discomfort – and took the flag. "Do you mind if I use this, Sirius?" He shrugged, and Harri took out her wand.

"Don't tell," she mouthed to Hermione and Lavender, as she cast a spell. The flag's colours drained and re-appeared on her shirt, painting it in the Irish colours. She then moved her wand at Hermione and Lavender, and their shirts also turned into Irish flags.

"Bloody amazing!" Sirius whistled.

"Thanks," Harri grinned. "Don't worry Lav, it'll turn back in a few hours," she assured the brunette who looked at the shirt with distaste.

"Wow, I really enjoyed the match," Harri said, adjusting her skirt. Her right hand briefly slipped inside, and she brought it back up so that only Hermione could see that it was covered in white fluid. Harri licked her fingers clean while giving Hermione a wink.

Hermione felt blood rush to her face as Lavender turned back again and hugged Harri, thanking her a thousand times for inviting her. Sirius had also missed the interplay, and hugged Harri and Lavender both. Hermione clearly saw that he kneaded his goddaughter's bum.

X – X – X – X

The post-match celebrations were wild, people getting drunk everywhere and all sense of modesty forgotten. Ministry wizards were running to and fro trying to stop the most obvious displays of magic as there were some Muggles not too far off – including the many times obliviated camp-ground owner – but it was no use. Sirius was straight in the middle of the party, and as a result, so too were the girls. Hermione tried to keep a clear head but both Harri and Lavender took advantage of the lack of supervision and sampled the firewhiskey and other offered drinks freely.

Finally Hermione had enough. Lavender was pretty drunk and was flirting with a much older foreign boy, and Harri was clinging to Sirius' arm, laughing about everything. Hermione pulled on Sirius' other arm, and indicated her thumb to Lavender.

Sirius frowned, scooted free from Harri, and went over to the girl in his care. Hermione didn't hear what he said, but the boy jumped up, mumbled something to Lavender, and ran off. Sirius walked back, a drunk girl hanging on his arm.  
"Right, time we get back to the tent I think... these two trollops need their rest," he told Hermione.

Hermione huffed, taking Lavender's other arm, and with the brunette in the middle, and Harri hanging to Sirius' free arm, they went back to the tent. Hermione helped Lavender in the bed and then prepared for her own sleep, just waiting for Harri to come.

A distinct giggle from the bedroom next door revealed that Harri would rather continue partying first. Frowning, Hermione decided to break the rules for once and she cast a silencing charm before she went to sleep as well.

X – X – X – X

Morning had not yet broken when Hermione woke up again as a warm body moved up against her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Harri.  
"Isn't this amazing, being at the World Cup?" Harri softly said. Next to them, Lavender lay snoring.

"Harri... I know you said it's none of my business... but how long have you and Sirius been... well..." Hermione asked, turning to face her friend.

"Since a week after my birthday," Harri said. "I love him, Herms. And he loves me."

"But... but he's old enough to be your father," Hermione tried. She ignored the hated nickname for now.

"He's not even forty yet. And nobody will care about the age difference in a few years. Don't you want me to be happy?" Harri pleaded her friend.

"Oh Harri," Hermione opened her arms to hug her. To her surprise, Harri moved in to kiss her again. This time when Harri's tongue tried to explore her mouth, Hermione tried to catch hers with her own. A strange somewhat salty taste seemed to be on her friend's tongue.

Harri broke their kiss, and snuggled up with Hermione as the brunette licked her lips trying to figure out the taste. It wasn't familiar at all and she was at a loss as to what it could be.  
"Harri... are you at least being careful?" she asked, but got no reply.  
Hermione looked down and found that Harri had fallen asleep, hugging her.

Hermione woke up again much later. The sound of screams and explosions came from outside. She shook her sleepy head to wake up and extracted herself from the clingy Harri's arms, deciding to take a look outside. She exited the bedroom, passed through the large living room area of the tent, and peeked out of the tent flap.

It was chaos. People were running away from an area to her right, and she turned to look at that spot. The sight froze her on the spot. Several wizards clad in black robes and wearing silver masks were firing explosive spells left and right, while they had a Muggle family – the camp-ground operator and his wife and children, Hermione realised – floating in front of them.

Hermione rushed back to her bedroom, and began shaking Lavender. "Lav! Wake up, wake up!" she tried to rouse the drunk girl.

"Well well well, look at what we have here," a male voice sounded. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw two of the dark robed wizards had entered her tent.

"Looks like we can have some fun, while our friends scare off the others," a second voice said. A shiver went through Hermione's body. She was wearing only a sheer nightgown, Lavender was only in her knickers and bra, and she realised Harri was naked under the covers. Hermione glanced back to the bed, and saw her wand was lying on the floor. She decided to make a move for it.

"Not so fast," the first voice said. He had his wand out, and aimed it at Hermione. "Name and blood status, girl."

"He... Hermione Granger... and what?" Hermione stammered. The other man walked past her, and had his wand out as well. Harri was just waking up as he cast a 'Rennervate' on Lavender, who shot up confused, then paled as she saw the cloaked wizard.

"De... Death Eaters?!" Lavender squeaked out, pulling the cover over her and inadvertently nearly revealing Harri.

"Right in one, luv," the second man said. "No need to cover up, I'll be sampling those goods soon enough..."

"Stay away from me!" Lavender screamed. Harri was deadly silent, staring a hole in the silver mask. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, frozen in fear as the first man stepped closer to her, and roughly took her head by the chin.

A _bang_ sounded, and the two Dark Wizards shared a look. "Go check what that was," man two ordered man one. The first Death Eater ducked his head outside, then quickly came back, and said: "We have to leave, now!"

"You're lucky this time, girls," Death Eater two sneered at Lavender. They both apparated out. Not a moment later a man in red robes entered the tent, wand tip first.

"Aurors! Identify yourselves!"

Hermione stood there shivering still, but Harri was more alert. "We're students! Hogwarts students!"

"Those... those two men they..." Lavender trailed off, white as a sheet.

The red-robed man entered fully after waving his hand. Two women also in red robes entered the tent. "Possible assault," the man who entered first said softly. "I'll check the other bedroom."

Hermione shivered as a woman came up to her and guided her back to the other girls. "Get dressed, girls," she told them while a confused Sirius was lead out of the other bedroom by an Auror.

"Why did you have a silencing charm up? These girls were nearly raped while you were snoring!" the Auror said in a slightly too loud tone to Sirius.

Sirius looked in panic past him to the three girls, and Harri mouthed 'we're safe'. That relaxed him.

One Auror remained behind to guard them as Sirius and the girls dressed. They were ordered to leave the tent behind and only take the necessities. Sirius handed Harri her wand when they left the tent, she had left it in his bedroom. They were silent as the Auror guided them to an apparition spot. The camp ground was partially destroyed, and a strange green glowing image of a skull and snake hovered over the destroyed area.

"Not here," Sirius stopped Hermione's question before the first word left her mouth as they walked.

"Can you apparate them all?" the Auror asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, and the Auror went back to the camp site for another group.

"Right, Lavender, can you wait a moment while I apparate Hermione and Harri home?" Sirius asked. Lavender shook her head, "no".

"I'll wait," Harri offered. Sirius shot her an annoyed glare.

"No, I'll be last," Hermione offered. Sirius saw that she had her wand in hand, then hugged Harri and Lavender close to him and popped away with them.

Hermione startled at every rustling sound until Sirius re-appeared in front of her. Wordlessly he offered her his arm, and she, too, disappeared from the site. Sirius apparated her straight to the bedroom on the third floor.

"Get some sleep girls, we can talk tomorrow," Sirius told them. "Lavender, I'll inform your parents you're safely with me, and I'll take you back to them in the morning," he added.

"Oh Merlin, those were Death Eaters... they almost... they almost..." Lavender shivered.

"We're safe, Lav," Harri hugged her. Hermione also hugged them, and the three girls cuddled until Lavender could be convinced to strip down to her knickers. Cuddling together again, they fell asleep.

When Hermione woke again during the night, she was happy to see Harri was still lying next to her. Harri seemed to be trembling a bit as she was restless, apparently having one of her signature bad dreams, and she hugged her closer until she, too, fell asleep again.


	5. Multiple

A/N: People who can't bear the thought of bad things happening to Hermione should stop reading this story starting this chapter.

* * *

**Multiple**

Mental healthcare in the wizarding world consists of sending your crazy people to St. Mungo's, where they'll be locked away in the Janus Thickey ward until they eventually expire. Or, for the violent ones, send them to Azkaban on some charges and the Dementors would take care of them. Faced with that, most families kept their 'disturbed' family members at home.

Psychiatry and psychology? Perhaps a Half-blood or Muggleborn family would know about this, but the stigma on mental health issues was so great that people who were known to be 'mad' lost all their friends and could forget about ever getting a job in the wizarding world, even if the condition was treated or a temporary one. A 'nut case' was treated as badly as a werewolf by most.

Lavender was from a pure-blood family and therefore her parents knew very well that her scared reaction could be an issue. Mr. Brown thanked Sirius for rescuing his daughter and then took her home. They had one more week to get Lavender over her issues before she would have to return to her fourth year at Hogwarts – Harri wondered if Lavender wouldn't be 'ill' and not make it to her first week or weeks.

Hermione was also shaken, but she was a very grounded witch and realised that even if the Aurors had not showed up at that precise point, the girls still could've fought back. Lavender may have been frozen with fear, but Harri was close to both Lavender and Hermione's wand, and could have at least cast a single spell. And with how much power the last Potter tended to put behind her spells, that might have been all that was needed.

Harri didn't seem bothered at all. Once Lavender left she was her happy self again – that in itself was strange, but Hermione had seen Harri happy ever since before the match. No doubt due to her being 'in love'... The brunette bookworm wasn't sure it was a healthy relationship, but her best friend had pleaded with her not to ruin it. And she loved Harri, so she wouldn't. Perhaps they could have another talk during this last week.

The girls were working on their last homework – meaning that Hermione looked Harri's work over while Harri shamelessly copied from her – while Sirius was away. Harri had explained that Sirius had taken up the title of Lord Black, and was busy setting up an investment company for the wizarding world using his capital (which had grown significantly thanks to the Ministry paying him off for the unjust imprisonment). That took him away for a lot of the day as he was working with his goblin advisor.

Sirius returned around dinner and Hermione saw Harri shamelessly flirt with him, as if her friend wasn't even there. The two girls were sitting at one side of the kitchen table, with Sirius on the other side, as they ate the meal Kreacher had prepared. At one point Hermione noticed Harri had slid down in her chair, and on the other side of the table, Sirius looked to be sweating and fidgeting. She 'accidentally' dropped her fork, and before Kreacher could, she ducked down to get it. Under the table, Harri's legs were extended all the way to Sirius' chair, and Hermione saw that Harri's feet were in Sirius' unzipped crotch... a flush appearing on her face she moved back up. Harri shot her a knowing grin.

They listened a bit to the wireless, Sirius told them a story about him, Harri's father, and their other friend Remus Lupin, then the girls were sent to bed. Hermione woke in the middle of the night as usual, being a very light sleeper, and found Harri was once again gone. This time, there was something lying on her pillow though.

Hermione saw Harri's cloak, and a note. The note read, 'Hide yourself and come down to the Master bedroom. I want you to watch.'  
Hermione hesitated. Surely Harri didn't mean watch her as she... had sex? In the end, curiosity won. Hermione wrapped the invisibility cloak around herself, marvelling at how it completely hid her from view, and sneaked out the door. Silently she went down the stairs to where she heard grunts and moans coming from the floor below. The door to Sirius' bedroom was slightly ajar she found, and she slipped inside.

Sirius was naked, except for the locket he never took off, and she saw his buttocks rise and fall as he lay face down on his bed. Harri was completely invisible below him except for her thin arms and legs, which had wrapped around him. Hermione flushed heavily, but ever curious, moved to the foot of the bed to see if she could get a better view.

From her new position, she could just see Harri's bum, and above that, her dripping sex as it was being ploughed by Sirius' massive organ again and again.

Hermione let out a silent whimper as she sat down on the floor, and despite knowing that what she was seeing was wrong somehow, she moved her own right hand down her pants and began stroking her folds, imagining it was her on that bed with some lover.

"Oh Harri, I love you so much," Sirius said, his speech broken up with grunts and punctuated with Harri's cute moans. "I am close baby... can I come inside you?"

"No, I want it in my mouth... please..." Harri begged. Hermione stared at the couple, two of her own fingers frantically pumping her own virgin pussy, as Sirius moved off Harri, his hard member defying gravity as he rolled on his back. Harri scrambled on top of him, sitting on Sirius' chest as she leant down and took his cock in her mouth.

"I... I'm cumming," Sirius grunted, and Hermione watched amazed as his balls twitched, then something – his cum, she realised – visibly filled Harri's cheeks. The younger girl struggled to keep it all in, swallowing once only to get her mouth filled again, and then moved her mouth away to let the rest splatter her face.

Harri moved off Sirius, and sat there with her knees folder below her, her mouth closed but still a wide smile appearing on her messed up face.  
"I'm going to take a shower... do you want to join me?" Sirius asked, stepping off the bed. Harri shook her head, 'no', and he ruffled her hair, then went out the room.

Hermione watched him leave, her eyes fixed on his naked form, and therefore didn't realise Harri had come up to her until her friend pulled away the cloak. She felt blood rush to her face as she saw Harri look at her. Two fingers were still locked in her nether folds, and her left hand was cupping her right breast, the nipple trapped between thumb and index finger.  
"Harri... I... I can explain," Hermione stammered.

Harri didn't want an explanation. She grabbed Hermione's head with her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. As Hermione opened her mouth to accept Harri's tongue, a warm and strangely sweet tasting fluid was pushed in her mouth. Hermione's eyes went wide as she realised Harri was forcing Sirius' cum in her mouth and tried to move her mouth away, but Harri had her in a dead lock. Her tongue licked the upper part of her mouth, and Hermione involuntary moaned, then swallowed. Harri let her go as she started coughing.

"What the... why did you do that? That was disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at the other girl.

"It's not so bad, you'll get used to the taste... I just wanted to share it with you, since you're my best friend in the whole world," Harri said in a small voice. "Besides... you looked so hot just now I just needed to kiss you..."

"Oh, Harri," Hermione melted and leant in for another kiss. The lingering after-taste of Sirius was in both their mouths but she had to admit, it was something she could get used to. Certainly not as gross as some girls made it out to be, closer to... coconut water, perhaps.

Harri broke off their kiss and extended her hand to help Hermione up. "Let's get back to bed," she proposed.

Hermione nodded, picked up Harri's cloak with her left hand, and together they went back up the stairs. Once back in their own bed they kissed some more.  
"Let's take off our gowns," Harri said. Blushing even more than she already did, Hermione nodded and removed the garment. Naked, the two girls kissed some more before Harri yawned and fell asleep, cuddling with her best friend.

Hermione lay awake for what seemed like hours, her hand around her equally naked friend, as she considered what had just happened. '_Better for Harri to sleep with me than with Sirius,_' she eventually decided, and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead before also dozing off.

–-

Hermione was running through a lush green field of grass. Sunshine shone above, birds were whistling, and the sun warmed her skin perfectly. She knew she was naked, but it didn't matter, it felt right. Her love was with her, trying to catch her.  
Now she was lying on her back on the soft grass, and her love kissed her lips. She felt absolutely content. Her love caressed her and now moved his attention to her small breasts. Hermione moaned as her nipple was caught between his lips, and he suckled on it briefly before worshipping her other breast. Next, he laid a trail of kisses down her chest, dipping his tongue in her belly button, before he reached her steaming wet core.  
It was torture, lovely torture, when he bypassed that and instead kissed her just above her left knee, and laid a trail of kisses leading up until he came close again... then started over at her right knee. Finally he reached the place where her legs met again, and tortuously slow, his kisses and caresses slid along her labia, making her lose all conception of the outside world. She was ready, she wanted him to take her now... Hermione looked down at the face of her lover to ask him to do so... and saw Harri smiling up at her.

Hermione's eyes shot open. It was dark, and she took a moment before she realised she was still in bed with Harri, who was sound asleep. Hermione was getting very confused. Up until now, her lover in her dreams had always been male... usually an attractive actor, sometimes a boy she faintly knew, but never a girl. She was straight... wasn't she? Hermione looked down at Harri, and realised the girl she had shared several kisses with was beautiful.  
'_Only one way to find out,_' she decided. Looking at Harri's naked, sleeping body, she slid her fingers down to her folds and found she was wet from her dream. Gently she began stroking herself, never taking her eyes of the other girl. Soon, a finger was needed, and a second, and even a third. Hermione finally moved her head away to bit her pillow much later, as the fabric muffled a screamed, 'Oh Harri!'.

–-

Hermione had a difficult time looking Harri in the eye the next morning but as Harri usually was pretty much comatose before her first tea or coffee, she didn't seem to notice. By the time the girls were eating their breakfast and Sirius came down, Hermione had managed to dismiss the confusing feelings enough to joke and laugh with her fellow Gryffindor again.

_She_ would not bring it up if Harri wouldn't.

Sirius left for 'work' again, the girls messed around and did some late school work, then Harri took her broom flying in the back garden, which had a notice-me-not extended over it. Hermione took a book outside to read, occasionally looking up. Harri looked like an angel in flight, she thought.

Sirius came home for dinner, they shared some stories about school during which Sirius tried to convince Harri to prepare a prank on Snape – Hermione attempted to veto that, Snape was nasty enough without giving him reason to – and then they retired for bed.

Hermione made to get out her night gown but Harri took it from her.

"I want to sleep naked with you," she told her. Hermione blushed and agreed.

They were lying on the bed, laughing softly as they kissed on the lips. Their breasts were pressing together and Hermione's nipples were almost painfully stiff. Harri broke their kiss, and licked her gently on the neck. Hermione shivered, and responded by wrapping her arms around Harri's body. Harri kissed further down, from her neck to her shoulder, to her cleavage. She was now within reach of Hermione's breasts, and she began to kiss and suck on her very stiff nipples.

"Please... don't stop," Hermione said between moans. Not that Harri had any plans to.

She worked on Hermione's nipples for what seemed like ages, and Hermione's body jerked as she felt a small orgasm build. Harri suddenly bit down softly on the one she had in her mouth, and moaning sweetly, Hermione suffered the small death as pleasure overtook her.

By the time she came to her sense again, Harri had started moving down. Hermione placed her hands on Harri's head and guided her further down, down to where she wanted her. Harri reached Hermione's pussy hair. It was very slight still, barely a patch, but as untamed as the hair on her head. Harri's hands moved Hermione's knees apart and up, and Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around them.

She now lay very open and exposed. Harri looked at her dripping pussy a moment, then past her knees. Her eyes seemed to shine with excitement, and Hermione knew the same expression was on her face. Harri moved her head down, and gave a long, hard lick across the entire length of her folds.

Hermione was moaning and begging her lover not to stop as Harri ravaged her, her tongue and fingers exploring her folds as she tried to suck her dry. Hermione screamed out Harri's name as she came harder than her own finger had ever made her.

When she recovered, she found Harri lying next to her, resting on her elbows and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "I love you almost as much as I do Sirius," she told her and leant in for a kiss.  
Hermione eagerly accepted, tasting herself on Harri's tongue. They cuddled and kissed until they fell asleep.

–-

Hermione slept a full night for once, and when she woke, Harri was already out of bed. Yawning a little, she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Just before entering the kitchen, she head voices, and she waited just out of sight.

"I missed you last night," Sirius said.

Harri giggled, and a little later replied, "I fell asleep in Hermione's arms... she's so sweet. I'll make it up to you?"

"You and she?" Sirius sounded surprised. Then he said something in such a low voice Hermione couldn't hear it.

"Really?" Harri said loudly, sounding surprised. A little later Hermione heard her moan, and Sirius grunted.

"I love you, baby girl," Sirius said softly, and Hermione heard his chair scrape on the floor. She went up a few steps silently, then a little loudly stomped down.

"Morning guys," she greeted them. They were sitting next to each other. Sirius looked perfectly normal, but Harri's hair was even wilder than usual and she seemed a little dazed, hanging back in her chair and with one hand disappearing under the table.

"Morning Hermione, sleep well?" Sirius greeted her. Hermione answered she had, and sat down on Harri's other side. While she ate Harri seemed to wake up again, and soon enough the girls were chatting about everything and nothing.  
Sirius stood up to leave for work, and Harri rose to hug him. Hermione noticed a thin white trail moving down Harri's left leg as she stood up.

–-

That night the girls made love again. Hermione ate Harri out, and judging by how Harri's juices flooded her mouth, did a great job. After they had both recovered, Harri was hugging Hermione to her and had a hand moving over her body.

"I am going down to Sirius," Harri said.

Hermione breathed in sharply. She felt a little... jealous perhaps... that Harri wanted to leave her. But the analytical part of her admitted, Harri claimed to love them both.  
"Okay... if you must," Hermione said, a little sad.

"Come with me. I want you there with me," Harri suggested.

"But... but Sirius?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Join us... Sirius won't mind," Harri said. Her hand was stroking Hermione's back.

"No... I can't," Hermione shook her head.

"Then use my cloak. But please come with me," Harri asked her. "For me?" she looked Hermione directly in the eyes.

"... okay." Hermione couldn't say no to that.

Naked as the day she was born and with her thighs still a little sticky, Harri got up from the bed and rummaged through her trunk. Hermione's eyes were fixed on her... lover's... bum and almost missed that Harri threw the cloak at her.

"Come on," she said, waiting at the door. Hermione looked at her discarded nightgown on the other side of the room, then at Harri, waiting impatiently, her hands on her hips. Hermione threw the cloak over herself, and followed after, equally naked except for the cloak.

Harri knocked on Sirius' door. He opened it and found her naked, and his smile went wide. "You came," he said.

"Of course... love me, Sirius," Harri smiled. She leant into his arms, and he bent down to kiss her. While kissing, they stepped inside, and Harri was fumbling with his shirt to undress him. Hermione darted inside just before Sirius' long reach threw the door shut.

There was a chair at the foot end of the bed that had nothing in it, and Hermione sat down in it. Harri had gotten Sirius' shirt off, and now knelt before him as she undid his trousers. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed, not too far from the foot end, and Harri took off his boxers as well, leaving him as naked as she was.

She went in between his open legs, and took him in her mouth. Hermione watched as Harri began blowing Sirius, and realising she was invisible to him, started playing with herself. Eating Harri out earlier had put her on edge, and she couldn't deny the sight in front of her was hot.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Sirius suddenly ordered. Harri jumped up, releasing his now rock-hard member, and scrambled to obey. She took position so that her bum was raised high towards the head, and her face was almost at the foot end, close enough that Hermione could touch her if she dared. Sirius got behind Harri, and moved his hand behind her legs.  
"You're nice and wet," he said, smearing some of her juices over his cock.

"Her... Hermione licked me to two orgasms," Harri said. Hermione let out a small gasp, as Harri seemed to look directly at her. Then she bit her lower lip, hoping Sirius hadn't heard her.

"She did, did she? Well, maybe I should remind you whose cunt this is," Sirius growled. He moved closer behind Harri, grabbed her hips, then pushed in fully in a single thrust.

"Yours! It's yours!" Harri yelled. Her eyes extended wide and her entire body shivered as he started roughly taking her from behind. Hermione was frantically masturbating to the sight, as she saw Sirius slam into her friend over and over again.  
For several minutes Harri moaned and babbled nonsense as Sirius claimed her, then finally he groaned out loud, and came in his young lover. Harri's eyes rolled to the top of her head as she moaned loud, then she collapsed on her face and knees, drooling a little as she tried to recover.

Sirius moved away from her, then walked along the bed. Hermione was looking at her well shagged friend and didn't realise he was coming straight for her, until it was too late: his hand pulled the cloak away, revealing her naked and in the middle of masturbating.  
"Hold out your right hand for me," Sirius ordered her.

Hermione hesitated only a moment before she nodded, she didn't dare talk, and moved her hand from her soaking pussy, holding it up for him. He took her fingers in his mouth, and licked them clean.  
"No wonder Harri can't get enough from you," Sirius commented. "Get on the bed, and lick her clean. If you do well, you'll get a reward."

Hermione looked past him and saw Harri look at her, drowsily licking her lips.  
"Y–Yes," Hermione said in a soft voice, and climbed on it.

Sirius took her seat, and Hermione tried to not focus on his massive member as he slowly pumped it, instead she moved between Harri's legs and dove in to clean up the dripping mess of both their cum. Before long, Harri had her hands on Hermione's head, and was guiding her to the places she wanted licked most. Hermione couldn't help but feel proud when Harri seemed to scream louder than she had with Sirius, when she came.

"Make place, girls," Sirius said. He got on the bed, and lied down on his back. Hermione watched as Harri straddled his chest, scooting close so that his dick seemed to come from her crotch.

"Hermione... sit on his legs and kiss me," Harri ordered.

Hermione bit her lower lip, glancing at the cock.

"Come on... just focus on me, pretend he's not even here," Harri said.

Hermione breathed in sharply, then nodded. She straddled his legs, and scooted closer until Harri could kiss her. As they kissed, she scooted a little closer, until Sirius' cock was trapped between them.

"Do you trust me?" Harri asked her, after breaking the kiss.

"... I do," Hermione said.

"Do you love me?" Harri asked next. Hermione felt the fleshy rod twitch, and made to look down. "Look at me!" Harri said sharply. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

"Y... yes," Hermione said, blushing deeply. She was staring in Harri's eyes, and it seemed impossible to say no to her.

"Will you let me _fuck_ you?" Harri asked next.

Hermione stiffened. "No... not that," she protested.

"But I want to... I want to make you mine," Harri said, leaning in. She licked Hermione's neck, and the older girl shivered.

"I... I can't," Hermione protested again.

Harri looked past her shoulder. "Sirius... may I have the locket, please?"

–-

Sirius was struggling to keep silent. He had had a nice shag with his goddaughter, and then got a free show, and now had two teen girls, naked, straddling him, his cock sandwiched in between. If he hadn't cum already this night, there was no way he could've held back so long. Not knowing exactly what Harri had in mind, he just kept silent.

Her request for his locket surprised him. Why did she want it, didn't she know it was his good luck charm?

'_You don't need the locket any more... she brought you all the luck you need,_' the seductive voice he had been hearing a lot lately said.

'_But it's a family heirloom... I can't just give it away,_' he argued.

'_Isn't she your heir, your lover, the woman you want children with? Who else is more worthy, than she?_'

'_But what if she wants to give it to Hermione, not keep it for herself?_'

'_Look at them... Hermione is devoted to her. No matter who has it, it will not leave the family. Don't you love your Harri?_'

Sirius moved behind his neck for the clasp and gave it to Harri. "Anything I have is yours," he told her.

Harri moved the chain around Hermione's neck. Hermione let out a sigh as the strangely cold metal rested between her breasts. It felt nice, though.

'_It is proof she loves you,_' a voice inside her head seemed to say.

'_I know she does,_' Hermione thought.

"Hermione... please... will you be my girlfriend when we return to Hogwarts?" Harri asked.

"Oh Harri, of course I will," Hermione beamed. She leant in to kiss Harri.

The other girl moved away, though. "Then... please... I want to _fuck_ you, right here and now," Harri said, looking Hermione straight in the eye.

'_I can't believe she wants to, in the same bed as Sirius,_' Hermione thought.

'_What is wrong with that? You love her, she loves you... just pretend he is not there,_' the seductive new voice said.

'_A little hard to do when I feel his cock pressing down there,_' Hermione thought, letting out a small snort.

'_Pretend that's Harri's... you want her to be your lover, don't you?_'

'_It's... Harri's?_' Hermione bit her lower lip, then nodded.

"I love you," Harri breathed in Hermione's ear. "Look at me, no matter what happens, look at me," she told her. Hermione nodded again. Harri's hands moved to her hips, and she guided Hermione to sit up a little.

Harri's right hand stayed on Hermione's hip, while her left hand reached between them and took Sirius' cock in hand, lining it up with Hermione's core as she half crouched over it.

"Kiss me, and don't look away from me until we're done," Harri said. Hermione nodded, and leant in for the kiss.  
Harri's right hand pushed Hermione down, and she let her knees fold below her. Something hard and hot – Harri's _thing_, she tried to convince herself – parted her folds, and as she moaned in Harri's mouth, it reached a depth neither her nor Harri's fingers had ever reached before. The analytical part of her mind registered that she was lucky that her hymen had broken from horseback riding back when she was ten, as it was only slightly painful.

Hermione stared in Harri's eyes as the younger girl placed both her hands on Hermione's waist. She tried to ignore the larger, more calloused hands that overlaid them, and grabbed hold of her to begin moving her up and down on Sirius' – no, Harri's – organ. The kiss was broken, and Hermione moaned deeply.

Harri's hands removed from her waist – Sirius' stayed in place, but Hermione, true to her promise, tried to focus only on Harri. It was hard to do with all the new sensations, though. Harri took Hermione's right hand with her right and clasped it strongly, Hermione responded by doing the same.

She was so focused on Harri that she didn't see Sirius take out his wand, and place the tip of it on their linked hands.

"Will you, Hermione, swear to keep my secrets?" Harri asked.

"I will," Hermione said. She was so fixated on Harri's face as she rode the cock, that she didn't see a magical stream of fire wrap around their arms briefly.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, perform any command I ask of you?"

Hermione wavered a little, then at the prompting of a voice inside her head, answered, "I will." This time she saw the fire, but the voice told her to dismiss it.

"And should it prove necessary... will you hurt others, to keep me safe?" Harri's voice sounded a little strange, but her eyes were fixing Hermione in place.

"I... I will," Hermione said. Of course she would... why wouldn't she fight to defend her love? A third time, the fire sneaked around their palms. Hermione glanced down, but then Harri's left hand pushed her chin up, gently.

"Come for me," she said. Hermione's eyes rolled back in the back of her head, and she yelled, "Oh, Harri!" as she shuddered over the cock that was filling her up completely. Gently Harri moved Hermione away, then took her place, and rode Sirius until he finished, flooding her womb again.

When Hermione came to again, she found that the other two were asleep. Sirius' cock rested limply between Harri's legs as she spooned against him. Harri's left arm was surrounding Hermione's form.

'_You are in the embrace of the most important person in your life,_' the voice said. '_Go to sleep, dream of her,_' it said. Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes, her left hand moving up to feel the comforting touch of her new locket.


End file.
